Devie One-Shots
by Kingofgames96
Summary: Basically a collection of one shots OTP. You can request one shots through PM or leaving prompts in the reviews. They can be Rated K to Rated M and always constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Never Have I Ever

Never Have I Ever

Devie (DougXEvie)

Rated M

Summary: While the gang is away Doug and Evie stay in to play ;)

Evie's POV

Everything is set snacks, drinks, and movies. I know what you are thinking I'm planning a slumber party, well I sort of am. Tonight is date night for Doug and me a tradition ever since we go together. We did everything from walks to roller skating which didn't end so well. That's not the point, the point is us finally becoming one. We have had several moments that would have led to sex if it wasn't for our _Dear Friends_ interrupting us.

 _Flashback- Three months ago_

 _Doug and I had been dating for a month and things were beginning to get serious. We were in the dorm Mal and I share. Sitting on my bed we were making out with our hands roaming our bodies moving in perfect sync. His hands made it under my shirt towards my bra, to say I was excited was an understatement. We lay down and break away for a moment before returning to our heated make out session. That all came to an end when Mal, Ben and Jay barged into the room after a watching a tourney game in town. "WHAT THE FUCK?" we heard Jay yell as Doug falls to the floor before running out embarrassed and leaving me a horny mess._

 _Flashback- One Month Ago_

 _This time we had decided to meet up in his dorm as we had another "study" session. This one was more successful as I was in my bra and Doug shirtless. We are so close to living out some of my dirtiest fantasies but we are once again interrupted but this time by Carlos. "Hey Doug I was- OH MY GOD!" Carlos yelled as he covered his eyes as Doug and I became flushed red with embarrassment. At least that time I wasn't the only one a horny mess._

Tonight is going to be the night I get my happy ending. Oh yes tonight is night we will never forget.

Knock knock knock.

I rush over to the door to see my knight in shining armor standing at the door. "So what are watching tonight babe?" Doug says as he took off the jacket I made him. I blush as his soft lips land on mine in a sweet gentle kiss. "We are watching The Longest Ride." I say as I grab the DVD from my bed. He nods as we lay down and snuggle into each other. After the movie ends we start talking about our day. "Do you want to play a game?" I ask as Doug perks up in interest. "Sure, what game Evie?" he ask as he sits up. "It's called Never Have I Ever." I say. "How do you play?'" he ask as I reach for my drink. "The game is to guess which never have I ever is a lie or the truth. If we determine it's the statement is true or a lie and is right the person who said the statement takes something off. However if the guesser is wrong the guesser takes something off." I say as Doug's cheeks become redder than a tomato. "Let's start." Doug says as he gets comfortable. I decide to go first. "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl" I say as Doug starts thinking. "I think that's a lie." He says as I nod and take off my tiara. "Never Have I Ever lied to my parents." "That's the truth?" I say unsure as he shakes his head no. I take off my shoes. "Never have I ever had stripped." I say as in a flirtatious voice. "That's a lie?" I shake my head no, he takes off his shoes. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." He says. "That's the truth?" he shakes his head yes as I gasp and giggle a little. "Who?" I ask as he becomes embarrassed. "Ben but it was an accident." He says in a rush. I break out into laughter as he pouts which is adorable. "Whose turn is it" he grumbles as he takes off his socks. "It's my turn, Never have I ever touched myself." I say as I blush a little. "That's a lie?" I shake my head yes and remove my charm bracelet that he gave me. "Never have I ever written a song?" he says. "That's a lie." I guessed as he took off his neckless. "Never have I ever kissed Mal." He thinks before saying it's a lie. He guessed wrong and took off his shirt. Now this game is getting exciting. "Never have I ever had sex." He says, I guess lie and I am right. I am down to my shirt, sweatpants, bra and panties while he is down to just his boxer briefs. "Never have I ever had kissed a boy." He calls out lie as I take off my shirt reveling my lacy blue bra making his man hood harden from the sight. "Never have I ever received a naked pic." He says as he smirks. I guess lie and to my surprise I am wrong. He tells me how a nude of Aubrey had been sent to every person at the school. "I think we should stop and play another game." Doug says as he took of his glasses and pinned me down to the bed. I like this Doug rough and raunchy yet at the same time sensual and gentle the perfect man.

Doug's POV

Lust is what I see when I look into Evie's eyes right now. My free hand makes it down to the waistband of panties causing her to shiver with delight as I reached her wet center. I began to rub her pussy through her panties making her squirm and arch her back. Her moan echo throughout the room as I continue to rub faster and faster. I pull away causing her to groan from the loss of contact. Without hesitation I pull down her panties in one fluent motion and dive in face first to start eating her out. Her squirming becomes more apparent as she begins to throw herself against her bed while screaming my name in pleasure. How I am doing this is beyond me, but I enjoy it. I am lapping Evie's juices up as if there is no tomorrow. Her hands are in my hair pulling and shoving my face away and back into her womanhood. "Doug, stt-oop please." I hear my princess say. "Are you all right was I hurting you?" I was looking her in the eyes but something told she was ready. I reach over to my discarded pants to bring out a condom that I had brought for tonight. Once the condom was on I lined myself with Evie's pussy breaking her hymen as I muttering apologies as Evie whimpered from the pain. My thrust are gentle and slow with my speed picking up gradually. I place her leg on both my shoulders and go into kiss her. At this angle I have better access to her g-spot giving her more pleasure as her eye roll into the back of her head. I kneed her breast in my hands flicking her nipples making them hard as rock. My mouth moved to her round mounds lightly biting them as moan turned into shrill screams of pleasure. Her moans and screams motivate me to go faster. "DOUG IM CLOSE." Evie yells. "Just hold on a little longer baby." I say as reach my climax collapsing on the bed next to my wicked princess. "That was amazing." We chuckle as we had the same thought out loud. "Ready for round two?" She ask it's her turn to pin me down. This is going to be one long night.

Mal's POV (I just had to do this)

Ben, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie and I had just made our way back to the campus after a rather lengthy date. We ended up deciding to go back to my dorm to see what our favorite love birds were up to. As soon as we reach the door we could hear moaning coming from the room. I immediately open the door to see Evie riding Doug causing varied reactions. Doug and Evie covered themselves, Jay and Carlos fainted, Lonnie ran to her dorm blushing up a storm and my dear boyfriend was knocked out by me after he asked the dumbest question.

"Can we try that?"


	2. Surprise Me

Surprise Me

Rated T

Summary: This one shot is about Evie visiting Doug at work one day, and giving him a surprise.

Doug's POV

How stupid can some people be? I mean seriously ugh this job is frustrating. I have been working at The Diamond Movie Theater for almost a year now and nothing surprises me anymore. I guess people forget their brains, and manners whenever they come to watch a movie. Today had been peculiarly slow seeing as no big movies were coming out. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as smile crept on my face as I already knew who it was. My wonderful and lovely girlfriend Evie. **Are we still on for tonight?** She texted. I immediately reply back with a yes. How I love that girl, I had my head down still looking at my lock screen it was a photo of us at our junior prom earlier that year. I can feel someone walk up so I shove my phone back in my pocket. "Hello welcome to Diamond Movie Theater." I say in a monotonous tone not bothering to look the person in the eyes. "Well I hope you don't greet everyone like that." I pick my head up so fast I give myself whiplash to see my girlfriend standing in front of me. "Evie what are you doing here?" I ask as I rub the back of my neck which really hurts. "Well I decided to visit but also I had a job interview here today." She says jumping up down surprising me. "Did you get the job?" She nodded her head yes and started squealing. I was happy for two reason 1. I would be working with my girlfriend and 2. She can pay for a few dates now. Actually scratch that last part I wouldn't do that, it would be a Chad move to do that to Evie. Or any girl for that matter. We chatted for an hour as we waited for the mid shift cashier arrive so I could blow this Popsicle stand. One guy came in and ordered a ticket to see Mission Impossible and while I was getting his change I could see him undressing Evie with his eyes. "Ehem, 4.65 is your change." I say gritting my teeth trying to sound as preppy as I could while he scowls. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" the brute ask while Evie shifts around uncomfortably. She may not look nervous but I know her well she is shaking on the inside. "I am waiting for my _boyfriend_ to get off work." She says putting extra emphasis on boyfriend. "Well why don't I show you a good time." he says trying to snake his arm around her only for Evie to push him away. "I'm the boyfriend." I say as rough as I can but he starts laughing. "You… you're the boyfriend, yeah right you can't land a hot piece of ass like this. C'mon babe come with me I can show you the world and maybe even take you on a trip to o town." He says while winking and forcing Evie against a wall. That's it I kicking his ass! I jump over the ticket counter turn the brute around and kick him below the belt before placing him in a Guillotine Chokehold, thank God I took MMA classes. Eventually he went to sleep and had to be hauled out by security. I hold Evie in my arms calming her down which she eventually does. After my shift ended all the guys working concession congratulated me, while a manger reprimanded me for being stupid. After today nothing can surprise me anymore.


	3. Thank You

Thank You

Rated T

A/N: This one-shot took me three times before I felt it was perfect. This may trigger negative emotions as this is my first time writing something like this. I also forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two one-shots. I do not own Descendants or else Devie would be official and the focus of the second movie.

Doug's POV

Being bullied is nothing new to me as I expect it, the sad part is how it's escalated when I started to date Evie. I am sitting alone in my dorm room slowly strumming my guitar as I look at the notes left in my locker.

 _Do us a favor and kill yourself you useless waste of space._

 _No one cares about a band nerd like you._

 _Can you do anything right?_

 _Evie is only using you._

I reach for the blade that I keep hidden under my mattress and I start to cut. It's hard to determine when I started but all I know now is I have a long line of scars on both of my arms. Most people would be concerned and try to make me stop but luckily no one knows, not even Evie. It hurts to keep it from her as she would probably dump me and find her prince to make her mom happy. I begin to cut my left wrist reopening old wounds and creating new ones but I don't care, no one cares. I move over to my right wrist before I hear a scream. To my horror Evie is standing there crying. I drop the blade in shock as she rushes over to me. "Why?" is all she can say she begins to top the bleeding. "I don't know." I say as I begin to weep. "You're probably going to leave me because I am a suicidal freak and you can do-." before I could finish she pressed her lips against mine shutting me up. "Doug I love you for you and that means all I love your flaws even this." She says as looks at my left wrist. She gets up to find something to clean up my wrist and bandage it. She leaves a light kiss on the bandages and looked into my eyes. We sat in silence before I opened up on my bullying which included what people said about her. At the end of it I began weeping into her shirt. She just cooed into my ear telling me to let it all out. We broke apart from our embrace and return to silence. "They are right I can do better." Evie said as she looked at the floor I felt my heart break. "But I have the guy of my dreams sitting right beside me." She said giving me a kiss. From that day on I never once thought again about cutting as I had my perfect life.


End file.
